


vanilla twilight

by stardots



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Supernatural Elements, some side ships here and there, spot the dreamies!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 20:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardots/pseuds/stardots
Summary: The moon was always there for him, and Jaehyun fell in love with it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a wip from last summer finally comes to life, based on fx's shadow but also old owl city songs
> 
> jaehyun is just a soft boy w/ a soft heart who wants love :(

For as long as he could remember, Jaehyun had always been interested in the supernatural, the extraterrestrial, and to some extent things like healing crystals, tarot, and astrology. His father had blamed his grandmother, who would always tell the young boy about myths and UFO sightings (she would also read the palm of Jaehyun’s hand), which lead to a curious Jaehyun dragging his father out on crop circle-hunts in the middle of Seoul.

To humor his son, Jaehyun’s father had made a small fake crop circle in the patch of grass in their tiny front yard, which caused the boy to become even more interested in aliens and space. It got to the point where his entire room had to become space themed and “alien-friendly”, in case they would visit him sometime in the future.

  
Jaehyun’s room stayed like that until he was 13, when his mother got a work opportunity so big that the family of three packed up everything they owned and moved to America. He had been excited, but it was still hard for him, the culture shock and being forced to learn a new language as fast as possible straining his mood and energy. It was fine for a few weeks, but his parents homeschooled him the first half year in the states, and as the months faded so did the light in Jaehyun’s eyes as the feeling of isolation grew inside him.

  
At night he would often sit on the roof of their house, which was accessible through his bedroom window, and look up at the sky. The number of streetlamps in the suburbs were few compared to the light polluted city he grew up in, so the stars could easily be seen from where he was seated. It was comforting, and it made him feel less lonely. Being surrounded by stars, his alien friends he would meet at some point, and the glowing moon. He thought about his grandmother, how he really wanted to hear one of her stories right then, and smiled as he remembered a particular event from his childhood.

  
His grandmother had been unable to tell him a story at a specific time he’d asked, since she had quite the few errands to run before dinner. Little Jaehyun had taken great offense to the fact that sating his curiosity wasn’t the first priority of his grandmother, and did what he believed was a wonderful revenge against the neglect. For as long as he could remember, he had been told that one should respect the moon, not taunt it or wave at it, so that’s what he did. He told the moon he wouldn’t share any of his candies with it, and he also reached his small arms as far up as he could and waved with all his might, sticking his tongue out for good measure.

  
Jaehyun chuckled, thinking about what a whacky kid he was, who thought waving at the moon was a rebellion on par with the French revolution, but he never regretted his actions. He had started talking to the moon like it was an old friend he had known his entire life, which he kind of had, because the moon always returned each and every night, and maybe the man in the moon could be Jaehyun’s best friend once he became an astronaut and visited him.

  
Soon Jaehyun was enrolled into a nearby high school as a freshman, coming in the middle of the school year, making him the main topic of conversation among other freshmen, until a few weeks passed and he was just another face in the crowd. He tried out for basketball and got in, happy he could keep one of his hobbies from back home, and he also joined a space club, to which his father sighed but supported him none the less. He might’ve hoped Jaehyun left the aliens behind in his room back in Korea.

  
Time started passing by fast, his three and a half years of American high school bringing him experiences and knowledge to help him grow as a person, while his body grew quite a few inches. He had his hunt-crew from space club, who would often go looking for UFO’s, traces of extraterrestrial beings and crop circles until early morning unless it was a school night, and he also got quite popular among others as his skills on the basketball court were no joke. He was happy and content most of the time, and like keeping a journal, he told the moon everything that went down in his life, almost every day.

  
The roof became his safe haven, where he could cry in frustration when he was unable to go to a field trip to a space museum in the neighboring state, and he would also mutter shyly about how he had kissed one of his teammates during a game of truth and dare. He had admitted how he liked boys, preferred them over girls, and that he figured it out after he had went on a date with the head cheerleader and realized that kissing her wasn’t the same as kissing another boy.

  
When the time to apply for universities came, Jaehyun applied to schools in Korea, moving back to the city that felt more like home than the house he currently resided in. He knew the moon would follow him anywhere he went.

  
-

  
Seo Youngho, or Johnny which he preferred to be called by his friends, was born and raised in Chicago (“Produced in Chi-town, baby” was his godawful catch phrase) and became Jaehyun’s roommate on campus. He believed the only reason the random match system roomed them together was due to them both having lived in America, and probably the fact that Johnny’s profile said “YouTube is my cookbook” and Jaehyun’s said “knows how to cook pretty well”. The long legged boy made wicked mac and cheese though, which earned him a brownie point.

  
Johnny didn’t believe in aliens, said there were no crop circles close to Chicago, but Jaehyun concluded it was due to the fact the older boy sang church hymns in the shower and wore a necklace with a cross most of the time.

  
“God created everything.” The brunet had started off, crossing his arms, a cup of coffee in one of his hands which he took a sip from every now and then.

  
“Then he created aliens, too.” Jaehyun giggled, waiting for his own mug of hot chocolate to cool down. Johnny groaned, dragging his hand down his face.

  
“Dear Lord almighty, please give me strength to deal with Jung Jaehyun.“ The younger started laughing louder, enjoying bothering the older, asking him if he wanted to try to go looking for extraterrestrial traces. “No, I’m not gonna go scuba diving in the Han river searching for UFO parts with you, you twerp!”

  
As the weeks progressed Jaehyun was introduced to Ten, his birth name Chittaphon being quite a mouthful if Jaehyun wanted to pronounce it correctly. The Thai male seemed to have a rather ambiguous relationship with Jaehyun’s roommate, but they never were awkward around each other and never fought. They looked to constantly be in this honeymoon state of a relationship, but apparently they were just really good friends.

  
“Just make it official already.” Dongyoung, a rather adorable looking guy, not matching his sharp tongue, from Jaehyun’s physics class had commented one time they went out bowling, which was mostly just Chittaphon and Johnny trying to impress each other. Another foreigner who had joined the small group, Yuta, was humming a wedding march at all times to tease the two, but they simply paid no mind to it and continued being disgusting and cute in their relationship-but-not-really-a-relationship-relationship.

  
Jaehyun was comfortable with this, with his friends. He didn’t regret doing astrophysics as his major, which he had been warned would be hard. Even though his life never had been tangled, the pieces somehow started fitting together better.

  
-

  
His friends were tired of listening to Jaehyun babbling about planets and aliens, but Moon Taeil wasn’t. He was an upperclassman, three years into university hell, but owned a face that had others guess he was around Jaehyun’s age. It was a really pretty face, whoever put it together knew which feature should be prominent and how far apart the eyes should be and how soft the lips should feel.

  
Of course their first conversation was about the moon, as Jaehyun just had to point out to the older that his name meant ‘moon’ in English, which made Taeil laugh softly with a small twinkle in his eyes that caused Jaehyun’s breath to hitch.

  
“I know.” He replied in English, his ears listening to Jaehyun spazzing about the next comet that they would be able to see from earth, as a space-related topic following up to the moon line came naturally to the younger. Taeil was a fresh breath of air, not as brash and loud as the people Jaehyun usually gravitated towards, giving him space to behave slightly more childish than he usually allowed himself to.

  
“Yes.” Had been Jaehyun’s shy answer when asked out to grab a coffee when the both of them had time for it. “I’d love to.”

  
One date became quite a few more, and after a month Taeil officially asked the younger to be more than “just two guys spending time casually”. Jaehyun welcomed the handholding and small pecks the older offered him with glee.  
Jaehyun had a new moon now, a Moon Taeil, who would listen to his problems, worries, and every small exciting thing that happened in his life.

  
Every night the moon would shine down onto the window of Jaehyun’s room, which he would open and talk out of when he had something on his mind, but the human stopped talking and the light would hit either an empty bed or two forms sharing it.

  
-

  
Midnight was a few minutes away when Jaehyun finally left the library, the paper he had been working on sent to his professor half an hour before the deadline, so he let his shoulders relax as he made his way out of the door. The weather forecast had promised a drizzle, and he opened his umbrella when it was proven to be correct, starting the trek home.

  
The moon gently peeked down on the male from between the clouds, disappointed it couldn’t get a proper view of the beautiful face hidden under the umbrella. The clouds were in the way, the raindrops obscuring its view even more, so it made a small wish upon a shooting star it had seen over a decade ago.

 _Closer_ , it wanted to see from a better angle, _as close as possible._

  
The clouds moved, a passing breeze tickling them and ushering them away. Beads of light appeared, leading down to the pavement, and the moon reached out for every single one of them, no sound emitted as the soles of its feet hit the ground.

  
It could see, better than ever, closer than it ever imagined. Clumsy limbs adjusted to the different gravity, and the male with the umbrella seemed to be the new point it had to fall towards, and rotate around. Celestial, the only word that seemed fitting, for dark hair and bright skin, illuminated in the late night by street lamps and moonlight. He, Jaehyun, wasn’t as grand as Jupiter, or gleaming like Venus, nothing extravagant like Saturn, but he was as enchanting as watching Andromeda twinkle from far away. Feet stepped closer, careful, scared to be seen.

  
The rain let up.

  
When Jaehyun finally realized the weather had cleared, he tipped his umbrella so he could get a view of the sky above him, hoping to catch a constellation or two. As soon as he did, he saw something, a silhouette twinkling in the dark next to him, disappearing when he whipped his head around.  
He shrugged it off, blaming it on his tired eyes, and the flickering streetlight not far from where he stood.

  
-

  
“It’s been a long time.” Jaehyun called into the darkness, to the sky. Winter had passed, cherry blossoms and flower buds welcoming the warmth of spring. It was a shame, how a dense layer of clouds hid the view of the full moon (he knew the moon phases and times by heart), but Jaehyun guessed it was perhaps angry with him. Jaehyun would always cling onto what others deemed to be childish beliefs, and he knew the moon shouldn’t be messed with, yet he left it alone for long, cold months.

  
“I didn’t tell you about it, but I had a boyfriend.” His voice hitched, the past tense still burning his chest. “He broke up with me, he’s moving away when he graduates.”

  
The familiarity and comfort he felt, just at the glimmer of light through the clouds, made him hold back his tears. It hadn’t been love, what he and Taeil had. He knew himself he didn’t love the elder, the full-on, consuming passion. He had loved the company, the attention, and he was happy they’d still have that as friends. But he realized, during the span of the relationship, that having something real over something abstract to turn yourself to, was what he had needed.

  
“I originally came to talk to you, for closure.” Jaehyun started, chest heavy, as if he was letting a part of himself go. Then again, it was an old part, which should be replaced with something new. “Oh, this sounds so silly…”

  
He heaved a breath, straightening his posture.

  
“You’ve been here for me through a lot. Remember in America? You were my best friend, my rock, and not in the sense that you’re made out of rock. I don’t know, I’m just rambling, and I’m sad and I just… need someone. Someone to hold me and whisper in my ear at night, and laugh at my jokes during the day. The day, as in the time when you’re not here. I guess this is goodbye, I think it’s time to let you go.”

  
“You don’t have to.” Jaehyun jumped, face flushed in an instant as he peered down onto the street. A guy with white (or is it silver?) hair stood on the pavement, looking up at Jaehyun with a gentle smile, and _crap did he just hear me talking to the moon he must think I’m some sort of lunatic_. The embarrassment he felt stopped him from giggling at his own pun, and he should probably say something before the stranger really deemed him an odd ball.

  
“I’m sorry?” Real smooth, but it was something. The male chuckled, but there was nothing condescending behind it, no malice.

  
“You don’t have to let go.” The stranger said again, voice smooth, eyes twinkling. Jaehyun wished he was on the ground floor so he could get a closer look, but kept still. “I mean, if you have something, and you like that something, you shouldn’t push it away simply because others think it’s… odd."

  
“I’m lonely.” Jaehyun let out a frustrated huff, grip tightening against the windowsill. “I’m just, in need of something firm, someone who replies when I talk? The moon is just a floating ball that comes and goes, it can’t speak!”

  
The male just stared, again: nothing seemed to give away any judgements or ill-feelings for Jaehyun’s dilemma. It was silent, just slightly breached by trees rustling in the breeze, the moon still covered by clouds in the sky, but it could see Jaehyun up close and he was _so, so beautiful._

  
“If it could speak, and reply to you, and maybe hold you in it’s arms, would you believe it?” The stranger spoke, tone playful, and Jaehyun’s first reaction was to nod before he was able to catch himself, and the male on the ground grinned even wider. “The moon is always there, as well during the day, even if you can’t see it.”

  
With that, the stranger walked away, steps light and streetlights illuminating his entire being. Jaehyun was enthralled, watching him until he disappeared around the corner, leaving stardust in his wake.

  
“But will I see _you_ again?” Jaehyun asked, breath taken from him, not noticing the moon beaming at his face.

  
-

  
“Have any of you seen a guy,” Jaehyun started as he sat down next to his friends in the cafeteria, slinging his backpack onto the table much to Yuta’s dismay, who barely managed to save his soda. “With like, strikingly white… white or grey hair?”

  
“I’ve seen many, so that doesn’t really help.” Doyoung provided, and Jaehyun’s eyes moved to the older’s fingers that were tangled together with Ten’s. It was an unexpected turn of events, so he searched for Johnny for answers, but noticed his roommate wasn’t present and let it be. “Why are you asking?”

  
“Oh nothing, never mind.” Doyoung didn’t seem convinced, but soon Yuta took over the baton, scolding the youngest about how the backpack belonged on the floor and food on the table. Jaehyun tried to pay attention, he really did, but it got increasingly harder as soft-looking hair and warm eyes clouded his mind like morning fog.

  
“Hey, you okay?” It was Doyoung who cleared his thoughts, with a light pat to his thigh, and Jaehyun looked at the connected hands on the table again.

  
“Yeah, I’m fine.”

  
“You want to talk about, you know who?” Doyoung relayed with his eyes that he saw what the other had been gazing at, a comforting smile present. It had only been a week since the break-up with Taeil. Jaehyun’s heart didn’t clench, because he realized there wasn’t anything to talk about. It clenched, because he had experienced a sensation that had swallowed his body whole, leaving him breathless and love-sick.

  
“No, it’s not that.” Jaehyun smiled, reassuring, teasingly congratulating the new couple who copied Yuta with their now nagging voices.

  
Jaehyun didn’t believe in love at first sight, but his head was just filled with white, white, white. It was just like magic, and he believed in that.

  
-

  
Jaehyun found himself searching through the campus when he didn’t have class for a speck of bright hair, but none belonged to the one he was looking for.

  
He changed grounds, the crowds of Myeongdong too overwhelming, Gangnam and Insadong no better, and in Digital Media City there were many idols donning light hair on their way to and from a music show.

  
None of them where the stranger.  
Jaehyun opened his window when he returned to the confines of his room at sunset, waiting for the outline of the moon to get clear as the sun hid behind skyscrapers in the distance.

  
“I want to see him again, I think I’m smitten.” Jaehyun told the moon, who he knew had witnessed the exchange, and like the stranger suggested he didn’t let go. “I don’t even know his name!”

  
Like fallen stars, small lights drizzled down, and Jaehyun rubbed his eyes thinking he had just stared too long without blinking. There was a shadow, coming closer and closer, descending from the sky, leaving Jaehyun enthralled but terrified. The figure took form, gained light, feet touching down on the ground with stumbles, before it stood straight. It was the stranger, even more ethereal than Jaehyun could remember, and it had to be a dream.

  
“My name is Taeyong.” The stranger- no, _Taeyong_ , called out. He was smiling, like before, sprinting across the road, albeit a little clumsy, before stopping under Jaehyun’s window. “Can I come in?”

  
“Yes!” His brain worked on autopilot, running downstairs to fetch the other. When Taeyong was right in front of him, he knew the other had to be out of this world, his imagination really doing the most amazing things while in slumber. Taeyong followed Jaehyun up the set of stairs that lead to his floor, almost tripping, so Jaehyun held his hand the rest of the way.

  
The touch was warm and gentle, too real to be a dream, and Jaehyun realized he was awake.

  
He was glad he believed.

  
-

  
“Do aliens exist?” Jaehyun asked while kicking a rock, fingers intertwined with Taeyong’s as they walked. It was 2 am, leaving the two to themselves, besides the occasional individual who probably couldn't sleep and decided to go tothe park for some air.

  
“Well, I guess?” Jaehyun nudged the other playfully, complaining that it wasn’t a good enough answer with a pout. Taeyong ruffled his hair. “There’s a bunch of beings in the Universe, spirits like me, humans like you, the essences of all planets, inhabitants of those plantes…”

  
“I knew it!” The younger cheered, but his face turned sullen as he realized he’d have a hard time convincing others with just the word of mouth. “How come we haven’t seen anything? There’s even cameras on the moon.”

  
“There’s some kids from Neptune who decided to start living with me, they like to play hide and seek with them, and they’re really good at hiding.” Taeyong smiled fondly, his free hand moving up to brush hair out of Jaehyun’s eyes. “And well, the cameras can’t exactly catch me, I’m a spirit.”

  
“Do they live like us on other planets?” Jaehyun kept firing questions, but Taeyong was thrilled, enjoying finally being able to respond to the other’s inquiries.

  
“Earth is one of the very few planets who have created some form of technological way of living, other’s mostly rely on the essences and spirits working to keep the environment alive.” They stopped in front of a vending machine, Jaehyun fishing out some coins to buy a bottle of soda. “I can’t say exactly what the Universe is thinking, but I’m guessing it’s shutting you guys off until you make means of galactical, and later intergalactical travel.”

  
“Shutting us off?”

  
“Yeah, the kids who lives with me just got help from their planet’s spirits to come over to me, you humans can’t do that.” Jaehyun pouted again.

  
“That’s sad.” Taeyong stared a little too long at the other’s lips, he caught himself doing that a lot, not knowing Jaehyun had the same problem. “Taeyong?” 

The spirit hummed, looking up to irises, fingers tightening around Jaehyun’s.

“You spaced out a little, are you sure it’s alright for you to stay down here this long?” Jaehyun was concerned, and Taeyong’s heart fluttered, beating and trashing around, wanting him to do something.

  
“Yeah I just- can I kiss you?”  
There was no answer, it wasn’t really needed. Just lips on lips, tasting like something foreign, and then some grape soda. They didn’t talk much more that night, they found a bench in a secluded area, and kissed.

  
Jaehyun ended up in Taeyong’s lap at some point, hands exploring over clothes. Experimental licks across lips, tongues meeting every now and then before they turned back to pecks because Taeyong thought it tickled. They kissed until the sun rose, leaving Jaehyun alone on the bench, catching his breath while recounting the embarrassing whines he had let out with a shy, but happy, smile.

  
-

  
“So you’re not the first moon spirit?” There were always so many questions, but Taeyong already knew pretty much everything about Jaehyun, so the younger desperately wanted to know more about his lover.

  
“When you find a new purpose, the Universe lets you go, and you’re not tied to your duty anymore.” Taeyong explained, fingers nimbly threading through Jaehyun’s hair, prompting the younger snuggle more comfortably into his side.

  
“Have you found a purpose?” Jaehyun asked, not really expecting the answer he got.

  
“Yeah, I have.” The spirit smiled, no teeth, but a gentle tug of lips, pink from kissing, from love. “There’s already a new guy up there, he’s meditating to get to know the push and pull, feel the essence of the moon.”

  
“Huh.” Not too intelligent of an answer, but Jaehyun was baffled. How could he see Taeyong if he didn’t have these powers, that let his body land on earth and breathe different air?

  
“The troublemakers from Neptune likes him though, the one originally from Andromeda has especially taken a liking to him, it seems.” Taeyong mused, eyebrows scrunched as he recalled the interactions he’d seen. “He goes by Minhyung. They like to tease him, copy what he says and play around with him. Donghyuck, the one I told you _really_ liked him, don’t let anyone bother him while meditating though. They just bother me.”

  
Jaehyun let out a laugh at the little problem, and Taeyong bopped his nose in retaliation. They fell into silence, Johnny’s voice a soft rumble through the walls as he conversed on the phone with someone being the only disturbance, Taeyong’s heartbeat thumping against Jaehyun’s ear. He wasn’t sure if he should ask, ask why Taeyong was leaving his duties as the ‘man in the moon’, but he couldn’t _not_ know.

  
“I’m sorry for asking but,” Jaehyun turned his head, meeting Taeyong’s curious gaze, eyes motioning for the younger to go on. “What’s your new purpose?”

  
Roses bloomed on Taeyong’s cheeks, gaze going from curious to a sea of loving, warm, deep, and Jaehyun was drowning. His smile, bright, bashful, beautiful, dragged Jaehyun back up, air filling his lungs as he clawed onto the land Taeyong provided with his presence.

  
“It’s you.”

  
-

  
Muffled sentences woke Jaehyun from his slumber, his blinds still up and the sun dancing across his scrunched up face. He wanted to sleep more, but he didn’t want to waste away the day, so he got up after a few moments of cherishing the faint scent of spring flowers that still hung around him.

  
“You stayed up all night again?” Johnny asked from the couch, Jaehyun trudging out of his room while barely lifting his feet at all. Ten was there, too, on his phone while Johnny watched TV. They were the same as always, and Jaehyun saw just then how beautiful platonic love could be, his train of thoughts leading him to Taeil for some reason.

  
“No, I slept a little.” It was true, he caught some when the sun started rising, falling asleep on a breathing chest before it faded, his head landing on his pillow. Jaehyun sat down next to Ten, body slumping against the cushions. He was sluggish and tired, but his heart was filled with warmth and he felt like he could possibly tackle Mount Fuji in his state.

  
“Even though the sun’s out longer again, you’re just growing more and more pale.” Johnny pointed out, and also the bag under the younger’s eyes.

  
“Instead of sun-kissed, we can call your skin moon-kissed.” Ten giggled, pinching one of the younger male’s cheeks. Jaehyun bit his lip, hiding a smile. He liked the sound of that.

  
-

  
There was a new moon out, which meant Minhyung had taken over, Taeyong was released from his duties and was now another spirit in the crowd. Jaehyun stared at the glowing orb, patiently waiting for his lover to show up while seated on a bench, the Han river flowing in front of him.

  
Jaehyun waited for twinkles, pearls of light ascending to the moon, leading the way for Taeyong to the ground. He waited, even as the one hour mark hit of Taeyong’s lateness. He waited, even if his butt started to hurt a little. He waited, even if the wind got stronger and air colder. He waited, even as the single hour slid into two.

  
He waited, but the other didn’t show.

  
-

  
It was bitter, yet sweet, how Jaehyun left his lights on before falling asleep, and woke up thinking the gleam from it was Taeyong. He had mumbled out the name, the taste of it like sugar, but then reality hit him like a shot of espresso.

  
Two weeks had passed since he last saw the spirit, was held by him, kissed by him. His friends noticed how Jaehyun had closed in on himself, staying in his room reading and doing school work instead of joining them for meals or fun. Johnny had started leaving food on his desk, for the times Jaehyun took random naps, catching up on the lost sleep from nights spent embraced in moonlight.

  
Doyoung had asked if there was someone, or had been someone, but Jaehyun just shrugged the elder off, escaping situations that made his heart whine more than it already did.  
He had almost given up.

  
-

  
Jaehyun found himself sitting on the same bench, close to three weeks after he had been there last, the moon already waxing slightly. He remembered why he had chosen the exact bench, as there was no lamps close, no light polluting the view of the night sky.

  
The stars blinked, greeting the lonesome male, who smiled bleakly in comparison. Jaehyun guessed he only had himself to blame, for never growing up and blindly believing in something that was too good to be true. He would cherish the memories, and hoped Minhyung who now took care of the moon would fall in love with the Andromedan … boy? Alien? Spirit? And never feel the pain of separation that came with being on two different planes of the same Universe.

  
The Universe worked in funny ways though, Jaehyun should know, but his mind was fogged with sadness. Mother Earth reached out to her creator to help one of her children, and pulled down a star, throwing it to the other end of the galaxy. The shooting star didn’t miss Jaehyun’s eyes, and in his desperation, he clasped his hands together and made a wish.

  
_Closer_ , if only he could step on the same road Taeyong was currently walking on, _as close as possible._

  
“Hey!” Someone called out to him, his eyes fluttering open in surprise, seeing a figure running towards him. Maybe the male thought he was his date, Jaehyun noticed the flowers in his grasp, dark hair messed up by the running. Jaehyun looked around, but there was no one in the area besides someone jogging with their dog in the distance, and then the male came to a stop next to him.

  
The stranger still held onto the flowers with his body bent over, chest heaving for air after the stretch he ran. Jaehyun waited patiently, letting the male take his time to gather himself. He felt a little awkward, because what if he was right about being mistaken for someone else? The stranger ran a hand through his raven hair before standing up, and Jaehyun suddenly felt like he had been the one running, or like someone punched him in the chest.

  
Sharp jaw, pretty lips, shining eyes and a nose with a perfect slope greeted him. There was a little scar under his left eye, cheeks where roses bloomed flushed again, so familiar, so beautiful.

  
“My name is Lee Taeyong, and I’m a human.” He spoke, voice as melodious as ever, even if light panting disturbed his speech. He held the bouquet out for Jaehyun to take. “Would you like to go on a date with me?”

  
“My name is Jung Jaehyun, and I’m a human, too.” Jaehyun grinned, prompting his cheeks to form dimples, outshining the stars that gleamed above as he accepted what was given to him. “When, though?”

  
“Tomorrow, when the sun is up.” Taeyong’s smile mirrored his, the two of them stepping into each other’s personal spaces, noses almost brushing when Jaehyun was pulled into an embrace. They leaned in, the younger’s hands coming up to wrap around Taeyong’s neck, lips meeting in a familiar press filled with something new, no uncertainty of their future. Jaehyun could just kiss, hold, and love, could feel another pulse even as night turned to day, and he let gentle tears fall down his cheeks.

  
“I’d love to.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> jaehyun is basically me except my dad didnt make crop circles but he showed me the alien movies when i was 9 and i was scared to sleep with my blinds open so there's that !!
> 
> I tried "experimenting" with writing styles in here so if its messy... i aplogize
> 
> @ me for a tarot card reading:
> 
> twitter @ moonohs  
> tumblr @ moonoh


End file.
